Ao Cair da Noite
by vanderlines
Summary: No seu quinto ano de Hogwarts, Christine Vanderline descobre que seus pais fazem parte de uma sociedade secreta, em que bruxos lutam contra as Artes das Trevas. Consequentemente acaba virando amiga do trio mais famoso do colégio e tendo um árduo romance com Fred Weasley.
1. Chapter 1

Eu tinha acabado de chegar na sede da Ordem da Fênix, a senhora Weasley havia mandado eu subir as escadas para o quarto em que Hermione estava, e assim eu o fiz, já que Hermione não me era estranha, na verdade ela é até minha amiga, dividimos um quarto em Hogwarts e sempre conversávamos a noite, mas agora que eu estava indo direto na Ordem, e desde o começo das férias ela estava vivendo lá e começamos a nos aproximar mais.

Meus pais foram convidados por Dumbledore a entrarem na Ordem, pois meu pai trabalha no Ministério e minha mãe é estagiaria no banco de Gringotes e por conta disso, quase todos os dias eu estava indo para a sede, e já que eu não podia participar das reuniões da Ordem, eu ficava junto a Hermione, Ron, Fred, George e Gina, os quais sempre tentavam ouvir a conversa por meio das invenções dos gêmeos.

Meus pais pararam de ficar em casa e minha mãe odiava me deixar sozinha, agora que Você-Sabe-Quem tinha voltado vários antigos comensais andavam rondando as ruas da Londres Bruxa, por isso minha mãe resolveu abusar um pouquinho da boa vontade de Sirius e pediu para que eu passasse a minha última semana de férias lá, e é claro que ele deixou.

– Hermione? – Eu chamei logo depois de dar algumas batidas na porta.

Ela não demorou a abrir e acabou por me receber com um abraço, Ron estava ali e eu o cumprimentei também, ficamos amigos depois que eu passei a frequentar a sede.

– E então, onde irei dormir? – Perguntei enquanto analisava o quarto, já tinha entrado ali, mas nunca havia prestado atenção.

Tinham três camas e o teto era alto, o que dava a impressão de o quarto ser maior. Nas paredes vários quadros decoravam o lugar, mas o quarto era escuro e sombrio, e nem um pouco confortável.

– Aqui, – Ela apontou para a cama que ficava grudada a parede – eu e a senhora Weasley arrumamos a cama para você.

Me pus a sentar na cama que Hermione tinha me indicado, e logo começamos uma conversa sobre as novas invenções de Fred e George, sobre como queríamos saber o que estava sendo falado nas reuniões, e de como Ron e Hermione estavam preocupados com Harry Potter.

Eu nunca conversei muito com ele, mas tenho uma grande admiração pelas coisas que ele já fez e agora que eu estava mais próxima de Ron e Hermione, eu sabia que logo começaríamos uma amizade.

Há pouco tempo descobrimos por meio do pai do Ron que Harry fora atacado por dementadores na Londres Trouxa, Hermione quase teve um surto, pois não podia escrever para Harry, já que Dumbledore havia nos proibido de contar qualquer coisa que estivesse acontecendo para ele.

– Será que só vamos poder falar com ele na estação de Kings Cross? Ele vai estar uma fera! – Ron dissera e eu apenas concordei, porque se fosse comigo, eu estaria realmente furiosa.

Mas quando Hermione abriu a boca para falar, Harry entrou no quarto.

Ela pulou em cima dele e o beijou no rosto.

– HARRY! Ron, Chris, ele esta aqui! Estávamos falando de você agora! Não sabíamos que você vinha! Como que você está? Deve estar furioso com a gente né? Mas Dumbledore pediu para não contarmos nada para você...

– Deixa ele respirar, Mione – Disse Ron, fechando a porta que estava atrás de Harry.

Harry não disse nada por um tempo, ficou parado analisando o quarto, dava para perceber que ele estava furioso, pois seu semblante estava fechado e quando ele percebeu a minha presença ali, não demorou a começar a falar:

– O que é que você está fazendo aqui? – Ele perguntou no tom mais ríspido possível.

Eu abri a minha boca para responder olhando para Hermione e Ron, como se estivesse pedindo ajuda, mas antes que eu pudesse falar, Ron falou primeiro:

– Os pais da Chris estão na Ordem também, íamos te contar Harry, mas...

– Dumbledore pediu para não contarem, eu já sei... – Ele disse enquanto se apoiava no armário que tinha ao lado da porta – E, me desculpe, não foi minha intensão ser grosso...

Eu apenas sorri para ele.

Na realidade eu entendia o que ele estava sentindo, afinal, ele foi quem viu Você-Sabe-Quem retornar e passou as férias inteiras sem ter notícias do mundo bruxo e quando volta, descobre que seus amigos estavam ali o tempo todo, sabendo do que estava acontecendo.

– Acho que Dumbledore pensou que você estaria mais seguro com os trouxas... – Depois de um longo silêncio, finalmente Ron disse.

– Ah é? – retrucou Harry erguendo as sobrancelhas – Algum de vocês foi atacado por dementadores neste verão?

– Bem... não, mas foi por isso que ele mandou gente da Ordem da Fênix seguir você o tempo todo...

– Não deu muito certo né? No final tive que me virar sozinho!

– Harry, nós sentimos muito por não ter lhe contado antes... – Disse Hermione cabisbaixa, com os braços cruzados enquanto encarava o chão.

Ninguém falou nada por alguns instantes, outra vez o silêncio havia tomado conta do lugar e o único barulho que se ouvia era o das tábuas do assoalho sob os pés de Harry, que andava para lá e para cá.

– Que lugar é esse afinal? – perguntou de repente para nós.

– A sede da Ordem da Fênix – respondeu Ron na hora.

– Será que alguém pode me explicar o que é essa Ordem...

– Uma sociedade secreta – eu disse, pela primeira vez, atraindo os olhares de Harry, Ron e Hermione – Dumbledore é responsável, ele que fundou a Ordem. São as pessoas que lutaram contra Você-Sabe-Quem da última vez.

– Quem faz parte dela? – Harry perguntou, parando de andar de repente com as mãos no bolso.

– Bastante gente...

– Já conhecemos umas vinte – disse Ron –, mas achamos que tem mais.

Ouvimos um barulho na porta, era a senhora Weasley que dissera que o jantar já estava pronto.

Descemos para a sala de jantar, que geralmente eram as reuniões, e lá estavam Snape, Lupin, Sirius, Tonks e Moody, o resto já devia ter ido embora.

Cumprimentei as pessoas que estavam lá e percebi que Harry estranhou a presença de Snape, mas não disse nada, somente abraçou Sirius e se sentou à mesa.

Depois do jantar, eu, Hermione e Gina ajudamos a senhora Weasley a limpar a mesa e a louça usada, mas logo subimos para irmos dormir, pois Molly não estava mais deixando a gente conversar até tarde, porque da última vez, ouvimos boa parte da reunião e quando descobriram que estávamos usando as orelhas extensíveis, a senhora Weasley quase jogou fora o estoque inteiro dos gêmeos.

Acabou que eu, Gina e Hermione ficamos conversando durante um bom tempo no quarto, mas tomando cuidado para que Molly não escutasse nossos cochichos.

No dia seguinte, acordamos cedo para limpar a casa que estava realmente suja, o elfo que trabalhava para a família Black não limpava aquele lugar já fazia um bom tempo, por isso a senhora Weasley encarregou eu e Hermione para limparmos os quadros que continham fotografias da família.

– Olha só! – Hermione retirou um dos quadros que estavam em cima do sofá para analisar – Ela é parecidíssima com você Chris!

Hermione me entregou o porta-retratos e eu pude ver uma mulher de grandes cabelos negros e encaracolados, ela não esboçava nenhum sorriso, mas as maçãs de seu rosto estavam bem visíveis, assim como as minhas eram, seus olhos eram grandes e escuros, assim como os meus, porém meus olhos eram azuis e meus cabelos, lisos.

– Pode até ser... – Eu sorri para Hermione, que logo chamou Sirius:

– Sirius, quem é essa mulher? – Ela perguntou enquanto retirava o porta-retratos da minha mão e entregava para ele.

Ele parou por um momento enquanto analisava o quadro, franziu o cenho depois de alguns segundos e me olhou logo em seguida.

– Ninguém... acho que esse porta-retratos entrou aqui por acaso... – Ele disse e então sorriu – Deixe comigo essas coisas, podem ir para a cozinha comer, eu limpo o resto.

Eu e Hermione nos olhamos rapidamente, mas assentimos, indo para a cozinha logo em seguida.

– Estranho... – Eu disse, me apoiando em uma das cadeiras que estavam ali.

– Eu também achei... Você viu a cara dele?

Eu só concordei com a cabeça rapidamente, pois Molly estava entrando na cozinha.

Conforme os dias foram passando, eu pude quebrar o gelo com Harry, ele fora inocentado das acusações de uso indevido de magia, o que o deixou muito mais tranquilo e de bom humor, já que eram constantes os ataques de raiva que ele andava tendo com Ron e Hermione. Aliás, eles foram nomeados monitores e ganharam belos distintivos, que Fred e George já arranjaram um jeito de esconder de Ron, só para deixa-lo nervoso.

Confesso que até achei engraçado, mas definitivamente eu não gostava nem um pouco das brincadeiras dos gêmeos, as pegadinhas que eles pregavam em Gina e Hermione eram completamente imaturas! Eu não os aguentaria por muito tempo.

No dia em que voltaríamos a Hogwarts, acabei por acordar tarde e então fui uma das últimas a ter a mala pronta, ainda estava arrumando-a quando escutei Fred.

– E aí Chris... – Ele havia entrado no quarto para chamar Gina, pois a senhora Weasley queria a sua ajuda para empacotar os lanches que ela havia feito para levarmos para a viagem de volta a Hogwarts.

– Oi Fred – Cumprimentei-o sem desviar meu olhar das poucas roupas que eu ainda não tinha botado na mala.

– Não é o Fred, é o George – Ele disse, aparecendo logo em seguida na minha frente.

Ele estava com aquele sorrisinho maroto que os gêmeos insistiam em deixar no rosto o tempo inteiro, por isso sempre parecia que estavam aprontando algo.

– Não tente me enganar Fred, eu sei que é você.

– Como você sabe?! – Eu pude notar um tom de indignação na voz dele, sorri internamente por isso, era maravilhoso acabar com as brincadeiras dele.

– Sabendo oras! - Terminei de arrumar a minha mala e a fechei, empurrando-a logo em seguida para Fred – Já que você é o homem aqui, se importaria de levar a minha mala para baixo? – Sorri sincera para ele, que retribuiu pegando a mala com uma das mãos.

– É claro que eu levo _senhorita_. – Ele enfatizou o "senhorita", achei estranho, mas dei de ombros, afinal, era Fred Weasley.

Não me demorei a descer, já estavam todos lá embaixo, Harry acabou indo acompanhado de Tonks, Molly e Sirius para Kings Cross (a casa de Sirius era apenas vinte minutos de distância da estação de trem), já que o último tinha sua forma animaga para acompanha-lo a senhora Weasley acabou deixando-o ir, mas deixando claro que seria por conta e risco dele.

Acabou que eu, Ron e Hermione fomos juntos com o senhor Weasley, e Fred, George e Gina com Lupin, que aparecera um pouco atrasado na sede, mas felizmente chegamos a tempo de embarcar no trem.

Já que eram monitores, Ron e Hermione não sentaram conosco na cabine, que, aliás, fora difícil de achar, pois todas já estavam cheias e acabamos nos conformando em dividir a cabine com Neville e Luna, que na verdade eram pessoas super legais, mas que a maioria tinha certo preconceito, já que não se comportavam como a maioria.

Conversamos durante toda a viagem, pude perceber Harry alheio a alguns assuntos, mas não tentei inclui-lo na conversa de Luna, pois sabia que ele queria ficar sozinho com seus pensamentos.

– Acho que já podemos nos trocar não é mesmo? – Gina dissera quando começava a escurecer.

Concordamos e eu, Gina e Luna seguimos para o banheiro com as nossas respectivas vestes nas mãos, nos trocamos e então voltamos para a cabine, não demorou mais que trinta minutos para que chegássemos em Hogsmead. Dividi a carruagem com Neville e Gina, Luna acabara ficando para trás, assim como Harry, Ron e Hermione e então combinamos de nos encontrar no castelo.

O discurso da nova professora de DCAT foi realmente um saco! A mulher parecia ter sérios problemas, pois não teve a delicadeza de esperar Dumbledore terminar o próprio discurso para começar a falar, além do mais, ela só falou besteiras que não agradaram a ninguém, percebi que Harry ficara especialmente incomodado com a presença da professora, mas quem não ficaria? As aulas da minha matéria preferida seriam quase impossíveis de aguentar este ano.

Me limitei a ficar no salão comunal, estava cansada e queria me preparar para o primeiro dia de aula, Hermione veio comigo, já que não havia ninguém no dormitório pudemos conversar por um bom tempo antes de dormimos.

No dia seguinte, quando eu e Hermione já estávamos prontas e esperávamos os meninos no salão comunal, vimos um cartaz pregado no quadro de avisos:

_GALEÕES DE GALEÕES!_

_Sua mesada não esta acompanhando suas saídas?_

_Gostaria de ganhar um extra?_

_Procure Fred e George Weasley, sala comunal da Grifinória,_

_Para trabalhos simples, meio expediente e virtualmente indolores._

_(Lamentamos informar que todo o trabalho será realizado por conta e risco do candidato)_

Os garotos chegaram e Hermione parecia que teria um surto psicótico.

– Eles são o fim! – Hermione gritou, arrancando o cartaz com tanta força que acabou arrancando o que dizia a data da primeira ida a Hogsmead em outubro. – Vamos ter que falar com eles, Ron.

Ron pareceu não ter ouvido, mas quando se deu conta do que era, pareceu estar decididamente assustado.

– Mas por quê?

– Porque somos monitores, oras! É nossa obrigação acabar com esse tipo de coisa. – Ela disse enquanto atravessávamos o quadro da Mulher Gorda.

Ron não disse mais nada, a ideia de acabar com o trabalho dos irmãos não lhe parecia muito convidativa.

Até chegarmos ao salão principal, o assunto ficou de lado.

Nos acomodamos e começamos a comer, sentia falta da comida de Hogwarts, os elfos cozinhavam muito bem, mas antes que pudéssemos começar uma conversa, a professora Mcgonagall passou entregando os horários.

– Merlin! Olhem só o que temos para hoje! – gemeu Ron.

– História da Magia, dois tempos de Poções, Adivinhação, e dois tempos de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas – Eu disse, apoiando minha cabeça sob a minha mão e dando um longo suspiro.

– Gostaria que Fred e George trabalhassem mais nesse Kit Mata-aulas...

– Opa... – Ouvi Fred – Acho que ouvi meu nome.

– E o meu também – Completou George.

Os dois se sentaram entre Harry e Ron, ficando assim os dois em frente a mim e Hermione, o olhar de Fred pousou sobre o meu durante alguns segundos e eu fiz questão de não desviar em nenhum momento, ele desviou primeiro, _Ganhei, haha_.

– Com certeza os monitores de Hogwarts não gostariam de matar aulas! – Exclamou George.

– Olha só! – Ron passou o horário para Fred que o analisou, fazendo uma careta logo em seguida.

George fez o mesmo com o horário que foi entregue a Harry.

– É um argumento realmente válido Roniquinho... – Disse Fred – Poderia te oferecer um Nugá Sangra-Nariz bem baratinho se quiser...

– Por que bem baratinho? – Perguntou Ron, desconfiado.

– Porque você vai murchar de tanto sangrar... – Começou Fred.

– Ainda não temos um antídoto – Completou George.

– Ah é! Falando em seus Kits Mata-Aulas... – Falou Hermione de repente – Vocês não irão poder contratar alunos para serem suas cobaias nesses seus experimentos.

– Ué! Quem disse? – George perguntou.

– Eu estou dizendo! – Ela exclamou – E o Ron também acha isso!

– Quê? Eu? Eu não disse nada!

Hermione o encarou com um olhar de puro ódio, mas digamos que Ron foi salvo de levar um esporro, eu a puxei para irmos para nossa primeira aula do dia, que seria História da Magia.

Odiava essa matéria, Binns fazia todos os temas que ele dava nas aulas serem totalmente entediantes! Um fantasma dando aula não é lá tão estimulante.

Na aula de Snape, fiz dupla com Hermione e consegui completar a minha poção sem nenhum erro, estava realmente perfeita, mas é claro que Snape era bom demais para elogiar minha poção, só disse que estava "até que boa para uma Grifinória", ridículo!

– Agora eu quero que botem uma amostra das suas poções nos vidros que estão ao lado de seus caldeirões e me entreguem antes do fim desta aula. – Ele disse quando já estava bem no final do período.

Me enrolei para botar o líquido no vidro e quando percebi, todos já haviam saído, até Hermione que disse que me encontraria no salão principal.

– Desculpe a demora professor – Eu disse, lhe entregando logo em seguida a minha amostra.

– Sua poção estava perfeita Vanderline, vou conceder cinco pontos para a Grifinória. – Eu sorri de orelha a orelha, Snape nunca fora gentil comigo, na verdade nunca fora gentil com nenhum grifinório. – Mas se eu descobrir que a senhorita contou para alguém dessa nossa conversa, eu tiro vinte.

Ele disse tudo aquilo sem nem olhar na minha cara, eu não me importei, nunca pensei que Snape seria o professor que inflaria meu ego agora no quinto ano, eu o agradeci e saí de lá quase saltitando.

O almoço passou voando, assim como a aula de Adivinhação, na verdade eu praticamente dormia na aula de Trelawney, particularmente preferia estudar sozinha essa matéria, quando tentava me concentrar na professora, eu acabava sempre me confundindo.

Finalmente a aula que eu tanto esperei nas férias estaria para começar, mas tinha certeza que teria uma grande decepção com Umbridge, após aquele discurso nada convidativo, perdi a fé nessa professora.

Quando todos já haviam se acomodado nas suas respectivas carteiras, a professora entrou na sala, todos ficaram em silêncio e só se podia escutar o som daquele salto batendo no piso de mármore. Ela agitou a varinha e começou a escrever no quadro.

A vozinha dela era estridente, sua roupa era uma daquelas que combinavam e o seu corpo era largo e redondo, ela mantinha na cabeça um laço e realmente, a meu ver, parecia uma sapa.

– Guardem as varinhas – Ela disse quando percebeu que vários alunos estavam com a varinha em mãos –, não iremos usar magia na minha aula.

Exclamei um protesto, assim como todos os alunos. O que ela pensava que era aula de DCAT? Teoria? Ah, faça-me o favor e tire essa mulher de Hogwarts!

Hermione tentou protestar falando diretamente com a professora, mas não conseguiu, a mulher era realmente uma megera, não aceitaria nossa opinião nunca, até que, pela primeira vez na aula, escutei a voz de Harry:

– Então quer dizer, que não devemos nos preparar para o que tem lá fora? Não tem como aprender somente na teoria! – Ele exclamou com sua mão erguida no ar.

Ouvi alguns múrmuros de concordância.

– Não tem nada lá fora senhor Potter! – Ela exclamou em resposta, suas bochechas estavam começando a ficar vermelhas, mas seu tom de voz era estranhamente calmo. – Quem é que você acha que vai querer atacar criancinhas?

– Ah, não sei... – Eu conseguia notar que Harry estava perdendo a paciência, ele estava atrás de mim, mas pude senti-lo se levantando – Talvez... _Lord Voldemort_?

Ouvi alguns gritinhos e alguns suspiros vindo de outros alunos, mas pude notar que a professora tinha em seu rosto uma expressão sinistra de satisfação, a sala se aprofundou em um completo silencio, Umbridge só o encarava, sem nem piscar.

– Fiquei sabendo, que há um boato, de que certo senhor das trevas retornou para o mundo bruxo, - Ela começou extremamente calma – e que ele teria sido a causa da morte de Cedrico Diggory, mas tenho de falar que o que aconteceu com esse rapaz, foi um trágico acidente.

Talvez fosse o rumo que a conversa tinha tomado, ou talvez fosse o tanto de besteiras que essa mulher disse que me fez exaltar, mas não pude ficar quieta.

– A senhora esta querendo me dizer, que Cedrico Diggory morreu porque quis?

As pessoas me olharam com certo espanto, pois não era do tipo que falava muito, na verdade desde o primeiro ano eu meio que me isolava dos outros.

– Senhorita... ?

– Christine Vanderline.

– Senhorita Vanderline, creio que não saiba o que realmente...

– Foi assassinato! Eu estava lá, eu vi! – Harry exclamou batendo o punho na mesa. Sabia que agora seria o fim para ele.

– Potter, menos dez pontos para a Grifinória! – Ela gritou, realmente tinha perdido a calma, mas aquela expressão de satisfação ainda estava lá, talvez ela só não sorrisse porque seria muita ironia – Venha cá!

Harry não hesitou em ir até lá, ele saiu da sala logo em seguida, eu sabia que ele tinha ganhado uma detenção, era o que ela mais queria desde que entrou na sala.


	2. Capítulo 2

– Que mulher insuportável! – Exclamou Hermione, quando já estávamos a caminho do salão principal.

– Realmente, o que ela fez com o Harry foi injusto, eu a respondi também e ela não me deu uma detenção...

– Isso só prova que ela estava perseguindo o Harry – Disse Ron.

– Aposto que ela esta com raiva só porque o Harry foi inocentado daquelas acusações! – Ela jogou os livros com força na mesa do salão principal e se sentou.

Olhei-a sem entender.

– Sabe Chris, ela estava no julgamento do Harry, e ainda votou contra ele voltar para Hogwarts.

Agora eu entendia o porquê da raiva de Harry.

Ele chegou logo em seguida, mas evitou comentar sobre o assunto, e eu e Hermione então seguimos, depois de jantarmos, para o salão comunal, começar a fazer as tarefas que Binns e Snape haviam pedido.

Quando estávamos completando a atividade pedida por Snape, Harry, Ron, Fred e George chegaram ao salão, os dois últimos acompanhados de uma trupe de alunos do primeiro ano.

Harry e Ron se juntaram a nós, e eu estava ajudando Ron quando eu vi uma cena que eu sabia que não iria agradar nada Hermione.

Fred, George e agora Lino, estavam entregando para os alunos, pequenas balas coloridas, elas por sua vez comeram com muito gosto e de repente, sem nenhum aviso, desmaiaram. Algumas caíram diretamente no chão, outras deslizaram pelo braço da poltrona, com as línguas penduradas para fora.

Foi o limite para Hermione.

Ela marchou até eles e com um cutucão em George, exclamou:

– Já chega!

– É... Eu achei essa dosagem forte demais – Disse George.

– Eu disse hoje de manhã que eu não iria deixar vocês testarem essas porcarias nos alunos!

– Nós estamos pagando a eles! – Respondeu Fred, indignado.

– Não me interessa, isso pode ser perigoso!

– Bobagem... – Murmurou George que agora apanhava uma prancheta que estava em cima de uma mesinha próxima dali.

Ele começou a anotar algumas coisas, talvez o efeito que o doce havia causado.

– Calma aí Hermione, eles estão bem! – Disse Lino, que agora enfiava na boca de cada calouro um doce roxo.

De fato, alguns dos alunos estavam voltando a si, vários deles pareciam tão chocados de terem acordados no chão que eu tive a completa certeza de que Fred e George não tinham explicado o efeito dos doces.

– Não me importa! – ela gritou – E se tivessem deixado eles realmente doentes?!

– Eles não vão ficar doentes, testamos o doce em nós mesmos, queríamos ver a reação em outras pessoas!

– Escuta aqui, se vocês não pararem, eu...

– Vai nos dar uma detenção? – Debochou Fred.

– Mandar a gente escrever frases? – Caçoou George.

– Não! – eu pude ver a raiva que Hermione estava sentindo, suas bochechas estavam atingindo um tom rubro – Eu irei escrever para mãe de vocês.

– Você não faria isso! – exclamou Fred, sorri ao perceber que ele havia agora, finalmente se rendido.

– Ah, faria sim... Só esperem pra ver.

E nisso, Hermione voltou marchando para a nossa mesa, onde Ron nem tentava a olhar nos olhos, sabia que ela estava braba, ele nem a defendeu dos irmãos.

– Muito obrigado pelo apoio Ron – Hermione disse, recolhendo suas coisas da mesa e logo em seguida subindo para o dormitório.

(...)

_– Você realmente acha que é uma boa idéia? – Uma voz masculina perguntara._

_– Mas é claro! É para o bem do Lord, não é mesmo? – Uma segunda voz disse._

_– Não sei não ein... – Disse o terceiro, que continha um tom de medo na fala._

_Me vi amarrada em uma cadeira, junto a alguém que eu não conseguia identificar, afinal, essa pessoa estava amarrada atrás de mim._

_Tentei sair dali, mas não consegui, o que chamou a atenção de uma das pessoas que estavam ali._

_– Ei! Não se mexa! – Identifiquei aquela voz como sendo de uma mulher. – Crucio!_

_Senti como se mil agulhas atravessassem meu corpo, tentei gritar, mas estava amordaçada, só conseguia emitir alguns sons abafados._

_O outro que estava ali ao lado da mulher que eu não conseguia enxergar o rosto – por conta da dor, mas também por conta do lugar estar muito escuro –, começou a torturar o homem que estava atrás de mim, percebi que ele também estava amordaçado, pois não escutei nenhum grito, somente gemidos._

Acordei como se realmente tivesse sido torturada, minha cabeça latejava e eu estava toda molhada de suor, olhei ao redor e vi Hermione acordada, ela me olhava de modo preocupado.

– Outro pesadelo? – Ela perguntou, se levantando da cama em que estava e indo sentar-se na beira da minha.

Apenas assenti, pois ainda estava confusa e minha dor na cabeça não estava me ajudando a pensar.

– Christine, você precisa falar com Dumbledore! – Ela exclamou.

Já era a terceira vez no mês em que eu tinha um pesadelo desses, era igual em todas às vezes e eu sempre acordava desse jeito, totalmente encharcada e morrendo de dores na cabeça.

Da última vez, havia prometido para Hermione que se acontecesse novamente eu iria procurar Dumbledore, e não havia outro jeito, se eu não fosse por bem, Hermione me faria ir por mal.

– Esta bem Hermione! Mas eu irei amanhã, preciso descansar...

Ela me interrompeu:

– Não! Você vai agora, não quero nem saber! – Ela se levantou e pegou meu hobby que estava por cima de uma poltrona. – Ponha isso agora e vá!

Ela parecia minha mãe às vezes, não tive outra escolha, me levantei e bufei, botando o hobby logo em seguida e saindo do quarto.

Enquanto eu andava, os quadros reclamavam por causa da luz que irradiava da minha varinha, mas como eu poderia apaga-la? Não iria enxergar nada!

Quando eu estava chegando perto das gárgulas mal feitas que abriam caminho para o escritório de Dumbledore, me lembrei de um detalhe: Eu não sabia a senha.

Xinguei baixinho vários nomes e então, quando estava voltando para o salão comunal, trombei com Filch, que estava com um sorrisinho no rosto.

_Puta que pariu Hermione, muito obrigado!_

– Oi... – Eu disse, seguido de um sorriso sem graça.

– O que é que você esta fazendo aqui, perambulando pelos corredores as três horas da madrugada?

Eu definitivamente não gostava de Filch, ele tinha essa maldita mania de se achar o superior com os alunos, na verdade, eu prefiro levar uma bronca de Snape a de Filch.

– Eu precisava conversar com Dumbledore sobre...

– Não me importa garota! – Ele começou – Pois fique sabendo que a professora Umbridge saberá disso, agora!

Aquele sorrisinho dele só aumentou, assim como a minha raiva.

– Não seria imprudente acordar a professora a essa hora, só para lhe falar de uma aluna que estava andando pelos corredores?

Ele parou por um instante, aquela cabecinha parecia funcionar muito lentamente.

– Irei falar pela manhã, e não se preocupe que não irei esquecer – Ele disse a última parte quando me viu abrir a boca para interrompê-lo.

Bufei de raiva, Umbridge? Quem tinha que saber era a Mcgonagall, afinal, ela que era a diretora da Grifinória.

Sai dali esbarrando no ombro de Filch propositalmente.

Não dormi nada a noite inteira, minha cabeça latejava ainda e eu não estava nem um pouco disposta para assistir a uma aula de Herbologia.

– Deixe-me ver a sua mão Harry – Hermione pediu, assim que Harry sentou-se na mesa do salão principal.

Ele lhe mostrou a mão que estava sob a mesa.

– Não Harry, a outra.

Ele então mostrou a mão que continha ainda um corte meio profundo das noites em que passara nas mãos de Umbridge.

– Ainda não cicatrizou! – Ela exclamou.

– Você tem que falar com Dumbledore Harry... – Eu disse.

– Eu não vou falar com Dumbledore, esqueçam!

– Mas...

– Hermione, deixa ele quieto – Interrompeu-a Ron, com aquele olhar de quem diz: _Ele vai ter outro ataque de raiva_.

Naquele momento, pude ouvir Fred me chamando perto da porta do salão principal, ele andava em direção a nossa mesa e eu só o acompanhei com o olhar.

– Umbridge quer falar com você – Ele sorriu, aquele maldito sorrisinho maroto.

Lancei um olhar mortífero para Hermione, afinal, a culpa foi dela. Ela apenas desviou o olhar para Ron, que pude escutar perguntando o que havia acontecido quando já estava longe da mesa.

– Ora, ora, ora – Ouvi Fred, ele estava andando atrás de mim e eu nem percebi.

– O que foi Fred? – Perguntei sem nem olhar para trás.

– Não entendo como é que você sabe que sou eu... Mas, bem, gostaria de saber o que a senhorita aprontou.

– Filch me viu _perambulando_ pelos corredores de madrugada. – Enfatizei o "perambulando" e fiz uma careta.

Fred riu.

– Que sacanagem ein – Ele murmurou.

Seguimos o resto do caminho em silencio e quando chegamos em frente a sala de Umbridge, eu o encarei e então perguntei:

– Por que é que você veio comigo?

Ele hesitou por um momento.

– Porque, hm, eu preciso falar com o professor Snape.

Eu ri, pois sabia que era mentira, a sala do professor Snape ficava do outro lado do castelo, em uma masmorra.

– Ok, eu me rendo, eu queria te fazer companhia, só isso – Ele sorriu de canto e botou as mãos no bolso.

Confesso que até o achei fofinho naquele instante, só naquele instante.

– Tudo bem Fred, eu gostei da sua companhia – Retribui o sorriso e então nos despedimos.

Eu bati na porta algumas vezes e então escutei aquela vozinha estridente me mandar entrar.

Aquele lugar era realmente um santuário de gatinhos.

Havia quadros e vários pratos com um gato diferente do outro ilustrado. A parede era cor de rosa claro e tinha cortinas com estampas floridas cobrindo as janelas, a roupa que ela usava fundia perfeitamente com a toalha que cobria a sua mesa.

Me sentei em uma poltrona de frente para ela.

– E então senhorita... – Ela começou, bebericando logo em seguida uma xícara de chá – O que fazia acordada naquela hora da madrugada?

– Bem, eu precisava muito conversar com o professor Dumbledore.

– E por que...?

– Professora... É meio particular – Eu disse, arriscando um sorrisinho meigo – coisa que eu não sabia fazer.

Ela suspirou, tomou outro gole do seu chá e então me encarou.

– Entendo querida... – Ela começou, descansando sua xícara na mesa – Mas sinto lhe dizer que achei essa sua desculpa um tanto quanto, _tola_...

Franzi o cenho, indignada.

– Professora... é a mais pura verdade!

Outro suspiro de reprovação.

– Já que a senhorita não quer me contar, iremos fazer o seguinte... – Ela pegou um pedaço de pergaminho e começou a escrever ali – Já que o senhor Filch lhe encontrou, ele que irá decidir a sua detenção, apareça na sala dele às oito horas da noite, em ponto.

_Ótimo_, pensei.

– E isto – Ela me encarou, apontando para o pergaminho que estava escrevendo a pouco –, vai para o seu histórico.

Depois de uma pequena pausa em que eu cruzei meus braços e quase a matei com o olhar, ela disse:

– Pode ir.

Sai de lá quase batendo a porta, _continue assim Christine, belo futuro pela frente!_

O resto do dia passou voando, não sei se era a minha detenção e o ódio que eu sentia de ter de fazer algo que Filch queria que fez o dia passar tão rápido, mas lá estava eu, indo para segundo andar, onde ficava a sala de Filch e da sua – nada – bela gata.

Bati na porta uma vez, ele não demorou a abrir e aquele sorrisinho da noite anterior já estava lá, estampado em seu rosto.

– 'Ta meio atrasada não é garota? – Ele grunhiu.

– Desculpe. – pedi.

Ele deu as costas e andou até sua mesa, sentando-se na cadeira e me fitando, eu entrei em sua sala, mas não me sentei, esperei suas ordens em pé mesmo.

– Eu quero que você vá até a sala de troféus e limpe todos, e é claro, sem magia.

Cruzei os braços e assenti, já ia saindo quando ouvi:

– Tem um moleque lá, não quero papo ein garota, eu vou lá daqui a pouco para ver!

Eu não disse nada, bati a porta de seu escritório e pude ouvir uma risada saindo de lá, revirei os olhos, mas continuei meu caminho até a sala de troféus.

Assim que abri a porta notei que um ruivo estava em cima de uma cadeira, pegando um troféu grande que estava no meio de outros menores. Entrei cautelosamente, tomando cuidado para não fazer muito barulho.

– Oi Fred – Cumprimentei-o quando já estava bem perto dele.

Notei que ele se sobressaltou e o troféu pulou de suas mãos, mas ele não o deixou cair, somente me olhou.

– Sua maluca! Quase quebro o troféu agora! – Ele exclamou e botou a mão em seu peito.

Eu só ri da cara que ele tinha feito, reparei que suas orelhas estavam começando a ficar vermelhas, assim como as de Ron ficavam quando algo desse tipo acontecia.

– Desculpe – eu pedi –, mas foi engraçado.

– Haha, estou rindo muito aqui – Ele disse em seu tom mais sarcástico possível.

Revirei os olhos e o observei enquanto descia da cadeira em que estava.

– Filch escolheu a sua detenção né? – Ele caminhou até mim e sorriu debochadamente.

– É... – Eu disse enquanto pegava um pano que estava em sob uma prateleira.

– Filch não tem lá muita criatividade, acho que já limpei estes troféus umas quinze vezes.

Eu ri, começando logo em seguida a limpar alguns troféus que estavam ao meu alcance.

Conversei na maioria do tempo com Fred, ele me ajudou com os troféus que ficavam em prateleiras muito altas, já que ele era bem mais alto do que os meus meros um metro e sessenta. Até que ele era legal, posso dizer que o julguei mal, naquele tempo em que conversamos ele não fez nenhuma piadinha sobre alguém ou brincadeiras sem graça comigo. Talvez fosse possível ser amiga de Fred Weasley.

– Sua mãe sabe disso? – Ele perguntou, referindo-se a detenção.

– Não, nem pode saber, ela me mataria.

– Ah! – Ele exclamou, saindo de perto das taças de quadribol e aproximando-se de mim – Quer dizer que a sua mãe não sabe...

– É... Por que é que você 'ta com esse _sorrisinho_ aí? – Eu acrescentei rapidamente quando eu percebi que aquele sorrisinho que eu tanto odiava estava estampado em seu rosto.

– É que agora você terá de ir junto comigo a Hogsmead. – Ele botou as mãos no bolso, mantendo aquele sorriso em seu rosto e apoiando-se na estante de troféus que eu estava limpando. – Se você disser não, irei contar para sua mãe da detenção.

_O Weasley esta querendo sair com a Vanderline, a pirralha excluída do quinto ano? Acho que tem algo aí ein..._

_Cala boca!_

O encarei meio confusa, afinal, eu realmente era a pirralha excluída do quinto ano.

– Você joga muito baixo Weasley – eu disse, cruzando os braços logo em seguida. –, mas, antes de "aceitar" – eu fiz aspas no ar –, já que estou sendo obrigada... Gostaria de saber por quê.

– Ah, bom... – ele passou a mão em seus cabelos – Quero ser seu amigo.

Sorri.

– Tudo bem então, eu irei com você.

Ele sorriu, e logo jogou o pano sujo que eu tinha posto sob o armário no meu rosto, dei um tapa em seu braço, porém logo voltei a limpar as taças, estava tarde e eu já estava cansada.


End file.
